1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to the preparation of moistened disposable towels or "towelettes", and more particularly to an apparatus and method of preparing stacks containing a plurality of premoistened disposable towels ready for sealed packaging.
2. Prior Art
The popularity of individually wrapped moistened disposable towels has increased steadily. These moistened disposable towels are available in conjunction with food consumption, baby care, hospital nursing care and the like. A single moistened towel folded into a compact configuration is marketed in individual sealed tearable packages.
Alternately, these moistened disposable towels are also marketed in larger containers, some of which serve as a dispenser as well as containing a supply of moistened towels. Such containers typically hold a large quantity of individually folded and stacked moistened towels which are accessible by removing a resealable lid from the container. Those containers which also sere as a dispenser are known to typically be of a cylindrical nature and containing a roll of disposable towel stock perforated regularly along the length thereof for easy detachment one at a time through a uniquely configured opening in the lid.
A need has developed in hospital and nursing care settings for a sealed package of a smaller quantity of moistened disposable towels having a count of between in the range of six to twelve individual disposable towels. Such a quantity of disposable towels has been found useful for patient bathing and cleanliness care wherein more than one disposable towel is required, yet a quantity of 50 to 100 disposable towels currently available would-be wasted.
The present invention provides an apparatus and a method for economically and efficiently preparing stacks of premoistened disposable towels uniformly cut in length and width and stacked atop one another in generally edge-aligned fashion ready for sealed packaging. The degree of moistening or liquid saturation of the towels is conveniently controlled, along with the makeup of the liquid impregnated or saturated into each disposable towel prior to cutting, stacking and packaging.